livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Arianna (Satin Knights)
Basic Information Race: Merfolk (Mermaid) Class: Summoner 10 (Synthesist UM)/ Cleric 1 Level: 11 Experience: 105,388 XP as of June 1st, (145k TNL) Alignment: N Languages: Common, Aquan, Draconic, Auran, Terran Deity: Tanager First Seen: Dunn Wright Inn Current Location: Allbright's Shadow as an NPC Background: Ask Abilities Mermaid Eidolon Fusion STR: 12 +1 (00 pts) +2 Belt STR: 25 +2Belt,+4@table,+1@10th,2evo DEX: 14 +2 (02 pts) +2 Racial DEX: 16 +4@table CON: 14 +2 (01 pts) +2Race,+1@4th CON: 14 +1@5th INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) INT: 12 WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) WIS: 14 CHA: 19 +4 (10 pts) +2 Racial,+1@8th CHA: 19 HP: 100 Body ~*~ 0 Skin HP: 100 Body ~*~ 82 Skin Vision: Low-light Vision: Darkvision 60' Perception: 13 Perception: 21 Type: Humanoid (Aquatic) Type: Humanoid (Aquatic) and Outsider Amphibian: Breathes water and air Outsider: Breathes air Combat Beauty Statistics (Max-2) HP: 100 = (62) + CON (20) + FC (10) (Synthesist 10) (6) + CON (2) + FC (0) (Cleric 1) AC: 18 = + DEX (2) + Mage Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Mage Armor (4) + Shield (0) + Natural (2) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (00) BAB: +7 = (7) + Cleric (0) CMB: +8 = (7) + STR (1) CMD: 20 = + BAB (7) + STR (1) + DEX (2) Fortitude: +8 = (3) Cleric (2) + CON (02) + Cloak (1) Reflex: +6 = (3) Cleric (0) + DEX (02) + Cloak (1) Will: +12 = (7) Cleric (2) + WIS (02) + Cloak (1) Speed: 15' from Travel Domain, Swim 50' Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Immunities: Combat Beast Statistics (Max-2) HP: 100 Real = +1d8 + CON (2x11) + FC (10) (Synth+Cleric) +82 Temp = + CON (2x8) (Eidolon) AC: 33 = + DEX (3) + Mage Armor (4) + Shield (2^) + Natural (14) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (3) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 30 = + Mage Armor (4) + Shield(2^) + Natural(14) INIT: +3 = (3) + Misc (00) BAB: +8 = (8) + Cleric (0) CMB: +15 = (8) + STR (7) CMD: 28 = + BAB (8) + STR (7) + DEX (3) Fortitude: +10 = + Cleric(2) + CON(2) + Circ(2^) + Cloak(1) Reflex: +9 = + Cleric(0) + DEX(3) + Circ(2^) + Cloak(1) Will: +14*= + Cleric(2) + WIS(2) + Circ(2^) + Cloak(1) Speed: 40' walk, 40' fly (Including Travel Domain) Damage Reduction: none Spell Resistance: none Energy Resistance: Fire 15 Immunities: ^ = Shielded Meld synthesist ability * = Devotion adds +4 Morale bonus vs Enchantment Beauty Weapon Statistics Long Spear: Attack: +9/4 = (7) + Str (1) + MW (1) + Magic (0) Masterwork Damage: 1d8+1+3AS, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Reach weapon, brace Forearm Crutch: Attack: +4/-1 = (7) + Str (1) + Improvised (-4) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Improvised club Dagger: Attack: +8/3 = (7) + Str (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Ranged: Dagger: Attack: +9/+4 = (7) + Dex (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 10' range incr in air DW Spear Gun: Attack: +10 = (7) + Dex (2) + MW (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: refluffed lt. crossbow Special: Range 80' increment air, 20' increment under water * Arcane Strike as a swift action to add +3 damage to each weapon attack. Beast Weapon Statistics Four Claws: Attack: +16 = (8) + Str (7) + W.Focus (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+7+3AS, Crit: 20/x2, B/S Special: two of the four claws have 10' reach Special: Rend 1d6+10 if two claws hit Long Spear: Attack: +16/11 = (8) + Str (7) + MW (1) + Magic (0) Masterwork Damage: 1d8+10+3AS, Crit: 20/x3, P, Special: 10' Reach, brace Dagger: Attack: +15/10 = (8) + Str (7) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+6, Crit: 19-20/x2, Ranged: Dagger: Attack: +11 = (8) + Dex (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+7, Crit: 19-20/x2,Special: 10' range increment in air DW Spear Gun: Attack: +12 = [BAB (8) + Dex (3) + MW (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: 80' range increment in air Jolt: Attack: +11 = [BAB (8) + Dex (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) (RTA spell) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 50' range, Electricity * Power Attack -3 to hit, for +6 damage per attack. * Arcane Strike as a swift action to add +3 damage to each weapon attack. * Greater Magic Fang adds +1 attack and +1 damage. (enhancement) * Heroism adds +2 attack. (morale) * Bane evil outsider adds +2 attack and 2d6+2 damage * or Shock adds +1d6 damage Full Buffed Power Attack: 4x +18 to hit, 3d6+19 if evil outsider target Mermaid Racial Features Ability Adjustments ~ +2 Dex, +2 Con, +2 Cha, +2 Natural Armor Size ~ Medium Speed ~ 15' walk, 50' swim (10' walk bonus from Travel domain) Favored Class ~ Summoner (Synthesist Archetype) (+1 HP taken 10 times) Vision ~ Low-light Amphibian ~ Breathes water and air Languages ~ Aquan and Common by default + INT bonus (Draconic) Illiterate ~ Books don't last under the sea long! (voluntary fluff) Class Features Summoner (Synthesist Archetype) Armor/Weapons ~ Light Armor Proficiency, Simple Weapons, Can cast in light armor without ASF Spell Casting ~ Spontaneous, arcane, charisma based caster Fused Eidolon ~ Essentially overlaid battle skin ~ A synthesist summons the essence of a powerful outsider to meld with her own being. The eidolon appears around the synthesist so that the synthesist seems to be inside a barely translucent image of her eidolon. The synthesist directs all of the eidolon’s actions while fused, perceives through its senses, and speaks through its voice, as the two are now one creature. While fused, the synthesist uses the eidolon’s physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), but retains her own mental ability scores. The synthesist gains the eidolon’s hit points as temporary hit points. When these hit points reach 0, the eidolon is sent back to its home plane. The synthesist uses the eidolon’s BAB, and gains the eidolon’s armor and natural armor bonuses and modifiers to ability scores. The synthesist also gains access to the eidolon’s special abilities and the eidolon’s evolutions. The synthesist is still limited to the eidolon’s maximum number of natural attacks. The eidolon has no skills or feats of its own. While fused, the synthesist counts as both her original type and as an outsider for any effect related to type, whichever is worse for the synthesist. Spells such as banishment or dismissal work normally on the eidolon, but the synthesist is unaffected. Neither the synthesist nor her eidolon can be targeted separately, as they are fused into one creature. The synthesist and eidolon cannot take separate actions. While fused with her eidolon, the synthesist can use all of her own abilities and gear. In all other cases, this ability functions as the summoner’s normal eidolon ability (for example, the synthesist cannot use her summon monster ability while the eidolon is present). This ability replaces (*but still acts "as" such for feat qualification and judge vote)the class’s eidolon ability, bond senses, and life bond. Fused Link ~ If the eidolon takes enough damage that brings it to zero, which would return it to it's plane, the summoner can, as a free action, sacrifice hit points to prevent an equal amount of damage to the eidolon. Eidolon Healing ~ The temporary HP of the eidolon can only be healed with spells that specifically heal eidolons such as Rejuvenate Eidolon. (FAQ clarification) Worn Armor ~ Worn armor does not function while fused, but does not need to be removed before fusion. (FAQ clarification) Skilled Evo ~ The Skilled evolution does affect the synthesist, giving him the bonus. The Ability Increase evolution does not affect the synthesist's mental stats, it affects the eidolon's suppressed mental stats. (FAQ clarification) Sufficient ~ The eidolon must have sufficient limbs to accomplish tasks. Limbs "Remember also that the summoner is wearing the eidolon like a biological, all-encompassing "suit," and the eidolon's shape limits what the summoner can do. If the eidolon doesn't have arms, the summoner can't use his own arms to manipulate objects, make attacks, cast somatic spells, or anything else requiring arms--while fused, the summoner's limbs are trapped within the armless eidolon-suit, and he isn't able to use them to manipulate things. The summoner isn't able to extend his own body parts outside of the eidolon-suit; if he wants to be able to manipulate things with arms, the eidolon needs arms (though tentacles are sufficient for simple tasks)." (FAQ clarification) Share Spells ~ The summoner may cast a spell with a target of “you” on her eidolon (as a spell with a range of touch) instead of on herself. A summoner may cast spells on her eidolon even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the eidolon’s type (outsider). Spells cast in this way must come from the summoner spell list. Darkvision ~ The eidolon has darkvision out to a range of 60 feet. (Only available in Fusion form.) Natural Attacks ~ Up to four natural attacks at fourth level. Link ~ A summoner and his eidolon share a mental link allows for communication ... This communication is a free action, allowing the summoner to give orders to her eidolon at any time. ... The eidolon must possess the appropriate appendages to utilize a magic item. Evasion ~ The fused form gains evasion at 2nd level. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Shielded Meld ~ At 4th level, whenever the synthesist is fused with her eidolon, he gains a +2 shield bonus to her Armor Class and a +2 circumstance bonus on his saving throws. This ability replaces shield ally. Maker’s Jump ~ At 6th level, whenever the synthesist is fused with his eidolon, the synthesist can cast dimension door as a spell-like ability using his caster level. This ability only affects the fused synthesist and eidolon. The synthesist can use this ability once per day at 6th level, plus one additional time per day for every six levels beyond 6th. This ability replaces maker’s call and transposition. Devotion ~ An eidolon gains a +4 morale bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells and effects. Summon ~ Cast Summon Monster V 7 times per day as a standard action Monster V SLA for a 9 minute duration.(actual level, not caster level) (Only available in Mermaid form.) Multiattack ~ The creature’s secondary attacks with natural weapons take only a –2 penalty instead of -5. Aspect ~ At 10th level, a summoner can divert up to 2 points from her eidolon’s evolution pool to add evolutions to herself. She cannot select any evolution that the eidolon could not possess, and he must be able to meet the requirements as well. Cleric of Tanager Weapons/Armor ~ Clerics are proficient with all simple weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Clerics are also proficient with the favored weapon of their deity. Tanager: Shortspear Aura ~ Chaos (Faint) A cleric has a particularly powerful aura corresponding to the deity’s alignment. Spells ~ Divine, prepared, wisdom based casting. Channel Energy ~ Channel Positive Energy, 3d6 7/day, 30 ft burst, Undead get Will save of DC 14 for 1/2 damage Phylactery of Positive Channeling boosts from 1d6 to 3d6. Two Domains ~ Travel domain and Freedom subdomain Travel Domain ~ Increase your base speed by 10 feet. Domain spell ~~ Longstrider (1st) Agile Feet ~~ As a free action, you can gain increased mobility for one round. For the next round, you ignore all difficult terrain and do not take any penalties for moving through it. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier. (5 times/day) Freedom Domain ~ Replacing the Liberation power of the Liberation domain. Domain spell ~~ Sanctuary (1st) Liberty’s ~~ You touch a willing creature as a standard action, Blessing granting it a boon. A creature with this boon can, as a swift action, make a saving throw against a single spell or effect it is suffering from that grants a save. The DC of the saving throw is equal to the original DC of the spell or effect. If the saving throw is successful, the effect ends. This boon lasts for 1 minute or until successfully used to remove a spell or effect, whichever duration is shorter.(5 times/day) Orisons ~ 3/day 0 level spells, not expended when cast Spontaneous ~ A good cleric (or a neutral cleric of a good deity) can Casting channel stored spell energy into healing spells that she did not prepare ahead of time. The cleric can “lose” any prepared spell that is not an orison or domain spell in order to cast any cure spell of the same spell level or lower (a cure spell is any spell with “cure” in its name). Spell ~ Cannot cast lawful spells due to Tanager's alignment. Restrictions Feats Extra Evolution (1st level): The eidolon gains one evolution pool point. Arcane Strike (3rd level): As a swift action, add +3 damage to all weapons that bypasses DR magic. Expanded Arcana (5th level): Add two spells of a lower level than the highest you can cast. (Feather Fall and Life Conduit) Extra Evolution (7th level): The eidolon gains one evolution pool point. Weapon Focus(Claws) (9th lvl): +1 to attack with claws. Power Attack (11th lvl): -3 to hit, +6 damage. Traits Bully (Social): +1 Trait bonus to Intimidate and it is a class skill. Magical Knack (Magic): Pick an arcane class. You gain a +2 Trait bonus to (Summoner) caster level for spells cast from that class as long as that total does not exceed your character level. Skills Skill Points: 33 = (2) + INT (1))*Level + FC(0) + Misc(0) (Summoner 10) (2) + INT (1))*Level + FC(0) + Misc(0) (Cleric 1) Beauty: Str: 12(1) Dex: 14(2) Con: 14(2) Int: 12 (1) Wis: 14 (2) Cha: 19 (4) Beast: Str: 21(5) Dex: 15(2) Con: 14(2) Int: 12 (1) Wis: 14 (2) Cha: 19 (4) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 3** 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 2 0 * 2 +0 Bluff 4 0 0 4 +0 Climb 1/7 0 0 1/7 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 8 1 3 4 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 4 0 0 4 +0 Escape Artist 3 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 14/'22' 8 3 3 -0 +0/+8 Perfect Fly Handle Animal 0 * 4 +0 Heal 6 1 3 2 +0 Intimidate 9 1 3 4 +1 Bully Trait Knowledge (Arcana) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 * 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 5 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 6 2 3 1 +0(Auran,Terran) Perception 13/21 11 0 2 +0/+8 Skilled Perform ( ) 0 0 4 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 2 +0 Ride 3 0 * 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive 6 1 3 2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 5 1 3 1 +0 Stealth 5 2 0 3 -0 +0 Survival 2 0 0 2 +0 Swim 9/5 0 0 1/5 -0 +8 Racial/+0 Use Magic Device 8 1 3 4 +0 * Unused class skill ** The tail adds situational +2 to Acrobatics for balance checks. Summoner Spell List (Known) Caster Lvl 11 due to Magical Knack 2 Lesser Metamagic Rods of Extend will double the duration of spells 6/day ' Cantrips at will' ' First Level ' 6/Day ' Second Level ' 5/Day * Detect Magic * Mage Armor 1h/ * Haste 1r/ * Mage Hand * Lesser Rejuvenate Eidolon * Lesser Evolution Surge 1m/ * Drench * Shield 1m/ * See Invisibility 10m/ * Jolt * Enlarge Person 1m/ * Resist Energy 10m/ * Guidance * Feather Fall * Breeze 1h * Life Conduit * Protection from Evil 1m/ ' Third Level ' 4/Day ' Spell Like Abilities ' * Heroism 10m/ Dimension Door 1/day * Greater Magic Fang 1h/ Summon Monster V ''' 7/day * '''Black Tentacles 1r/ CMB +15, CMD 25 * Evolution Surge 1m/ ' Fourth Level ' 2/Day * Gtr Evolution Surge 1m/ Cleric Spells (Prepared) Orisons at will First Level spells memorized ''' * Stabilize * Bless * Detect Poison * Divine Favor 1m * Purify Food/Drink D Longstrider 1h/ Magic Item Slots Armor: (mage armor) Belts: '''Belt of Strength +2 Body: Chest: Eyes: Feet: (clawed) Hands: (clawed) Head: Headband: Phylactery of Positive Channeling Neck: Evil Outsider Bane Amulet of Mighty Fists +0 Ring 1: Ring of Sustenance Ring 2: Ring of Mindshielding Ring 3: McGuffin Ring Shield: Shoulders: Cloak of Resistance +1 Wrist: Sleeves of Many Garments Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Haversack Sharkskin leather halter top and skirt - -- lb Sleeves of Many Garments 200 gp 1 lb Deep sea blue Cloak of Resistance +1 1,000 1 lb Evil Outsider Bane Amulet of Mighty Fists +0 4,000 gp -- lb Ring of Sustenance 2,500 gp -- lb Ring of Mind Shielding 8,000 gp -- lb MacGuffin Ring& (Amethyst and mithral) ? gp -- lb Phylactery of Positive Channeling 11,000 gp -- lb Costume jewelry headband (mom's prayer beads) 5 gp -- lb Silver holy symbol of Tanager 25 gp -- lb Pocketed Scarf 8 gp .5 lb 1 potion of Cure Light Wounds 50 gp -- lb 1 potion of Enlarge Person 50 gp -- lb 1 potion of Ant Haul 50 gp -- lb 1 potion of Summon Eidolon 400 gp -- lb 1 flask of holy water 25 gp -- lb 1 vial of anti-toxin 50 gp -- lb Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Belt of Strength +2 4,000 gp 1 lb Daggers (2) 4 gp 2 lb Leather tailfin boot* (worn) 20 gp 3 lb Handy Haversack 2,000 gp 5 lb Ring of Forcefangs 0/9ch (empty, off) 8,000 gp -- lb 1 white silk shirt 2 gp .1 lb 1 black silk dress 3 gp .2 lb Masterwork Longspear 305 gp 9 lb Darkwood MW Speargun (refluffed lt xbow) 410 gp 2 lb speargun bolts (10) in a quiver 1 gp 1 lb cold iron speargun bolts (10) in a quiver 2 gp 1 lb Shocking Amulet of Mighty Fists +0 (not worn)4,000 gp -- lb Lesser Metamagic Rod of Extend Spell 3,000 gp 5 lb Lesser Metamagic Rod of Extend Spell (2nd) 3,000 gp 5 lb 1 Wand of Cure Light Wounds (29/50 charges) 435 gp -- lb 1 Wand of Cure Light Wounds (50/50 charges) 750 gp -- lb 1 Wand of Lesser Rej Eidolon (12/50 charges) 180 gp -- lb 1 Wand of Lesser Rej Eidolon (50/50 charges) 750 gp -- lb 1 Wand of Comprehend Languages (6/6 charges) 90 gp -- lb 1 flask of holy water 25 gp -- lb 4 vials of anti-toxin 200 gp -- lb 1 potion of Neutralize Poison 750 gp -- lb 1 potion of Lesser Restoration 300 gp -- lb 2 potions of Summon Eidolon 800 gp -- lb 1 Ring of keys to the house -- gp 1 lb 2 Darkwood Forearm Crutches** 90 gp 4 lb 2x (hollowed out section, 1 empty) 1 potion of Cure Light Wounds ' 50 gp -- lb Wet sleeping bag (watertight) (bedroll + 4x watertight bag AArmory) 2.1 gp 7 lb 2 Waterskins 2 gp 8 lb 10 days of trail rations NT gp 10 lb 1 bottle of perfume (1/5 doses +2 Dipl, 24hr) 5 gp -- lb 1 Hammock .1 gp 3 lb speargun bolts (5/10) in a quiver 1 gp 1 lb cold iron speargun bolts (10) in a quiver 2 gp 1 lb Whetstone .02 gp 1 lb 1 Dagger 2 gp 1 lb 1 Sunrod 2 gp 1 lb 2 Thunderstones 60 gp 2 lb Waterproof scroll case (empty) 2 gp 0.5 lb Waterproof bag NT gp 0.5 lb Beginner's prayer book of Tanager 1 gp 3 lb Water Whistle, Air Whistle .1 gp -- lb (backpack only) 67.3 lbs Total Carried Inventory: 56,614.32 gp Body Items: 15.5 lbs Backpack Items: 67.3 lbs Total Weight: 15.5 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-33 34-66 67-100 as a mermaid light encumbrance 0-153 154-306 307-460 as a fusion light encumbrance & = Secret story plot item. Arianna and Elenka each have one. 1 Permanent Home (Wealthy Living Style) 1,000 gp 17 tons normal sky blue cloak NT gp 1 lb Longspear (left at home) 5 gp 9 lb Backpack (mermaid special wet version) 2 gp 2 lb 1 Air bladder (used to neutralize weight of 1 gp 2 lb backpack while underwater, flotation device ~ AArmory) Wooden holy symbol of Tanager 1 gp -- lb At House: 1,009 gp Commissioned and waiting: 0 gp Used, Consumed or Destroyed items 3 SP tip to Grog at the DWI .3 gp Shark tooth & black pearl necklace destroyed 5 gp speargun bolts (5) - gp 1 sunrod (given to Saranna) 2 gp 1 potions of Lesser Rejuvenate Eidolon 50 gp 3 gp dinner at DWI 3 gp 1 flask of Acid 10 gp 1 vial of antitoxin 50 gp ' '''Wand charges of Cure Light Wounds (21) 315 gp Wand charges of Lesser Rej Eidolon (38) 570 gp Total Consumed: 1,005'.3 gp *Leather tailfin boot ~ A flexible leather wrap that laces up to cover her tailfin and protect it from dirt and rocks while walking with the crutches on land. Because of it's restrictive nature, -10' to swim speed while wearing the boot in water. 5 rounds to don or remove. **Forearm Crutches ~ Wooden crutches made from darkwood. Full circle, solid cuff around the forearm with leather wraps on the hand grips to maximize stability and control when swinging them as an improvised weapon. The top contains a hidden hollow which can hold one potion in each. It requires twisting counter clockwise a quarter turn, pull out slightly, then back clockwise a quarter turn to realease the top to expose the hollow. Current contents, 1 potion of Cure Light Wounds and 1 potion of Lesser Eidolon Rejuvenation in the other crutch. The feet of the crutches are also bound in leather to soften the clunk on wooden or stone floors. Finances PP: 580 Initial Character Creation: 150 gp GP: 122 Total Earnings Uncertain Whereabouts:' 1,973.55 gp''' SP: 21 Total Earnings Roaming Dead:' 1,696.33 gp' CP: 16 Total Earnings Run Away:' 1,521 gp' Mopping Up (Part 1):' 2,497 gp' Mopping Up (Part 2): 4,825 gp 6 DMCs at 5th: 5,580 gp 4 DMCs at 6th: 5,040 gp Coils of Flame: 18,570 gp 3 DMCs at 8th: 6,480 gp 1 DMCs at 9th: 2,670 gp Allbright's Shadow 5 DMCs at 9th: 13,550 gp Career Earnings: 64,552.88 gp House: -1,009 gp Services, Consumed or Destroyed: -1,005.3 gp Pending Commissions at the Mystic Pearl: -0 gp Carried Inventory: '-'''56,614.32 gp Coinage: ' 5,924.26 gp''' Eidolon Home After only her first paid adventure, Arianna had made enough money to buy herself a home above the waterline. This home is a four story townhouse in the merchant district, not far down the bay from the DWI. Two stories are dry, while the other two are under water. The former owner was a merfolk merchant that had the home custom built for his lifestyle. But, his wanderlust got the better of him, and he moved north. Top floor, three bedrooms and an office. Gnomish stained glass windows and fine stone sleeping tubs. Second floor: a small store front room with a window to the street, an public office, kitchen, pantry closet and dining room. Third floor: reinforced stained glass bay window to take in the sunset light. Fine grate current windows with heavy bronze seal-able doors can either let in the gentle tide or be securely sealed against a storm surge. Bottom floor: No windows, reinforced walls and door, dark sleeping chambers for a wet nights sleep in still waters. Secret passage from top of pantry closet to roof bypassing the top floor. Ladder trapped with three axes designed to cut intruders or ropes. Every door and window in the home as a different key. The north and south walls are shared with gnomish merchant's homes on either side. Apparently bay side real estate is crammed tightly together. Details Size ~ medium Gender ~ female Age ~ 24 Height ~ 5'3", length 6'9" Weight ~ 126# Hair Color ~ sandy blonde Eye Color ~ green Skin Color ~ pale skin, deep blue scales Appearance ~ a pretty, flirty mermaid Demeanor ~ More enthusiasm than common sense, unafraid because she has never met real danger. Growing up, she was as a bit of a brat, not realizing her family's name carried more weight and protection than her own skills. Background Arianna is the youngest of the family. Her three older brothers help their father, who is a wealthy merchant, at work. She got fed up with their chauvinistic "look pretty until you can find a husband" attitude. So, with a little planning, Arianna set out to show up her brothers who would not dare leave the protection of the sea. She is heading out to make a name for herself, and to prove that she should be the heir to the family business. After all, she is the first in the family to be blessed with mystic powers. Desired Items 200 Sleeves of Many Garments 500 Scabbard of Honing 750 Snapleaf 1,800 Efficient Quiver 2,000 Iron Spike of Safe Passage 2,500 Ring of Sustenance 2,500 Cloak of the Hedge Wizard (Transmutation) '''2,500 '''Eyes of the Eagle 5,000 +0 Mimetic Amulet of Mighty Fists 4,500 Circlet of Persuasion 11,000 Phylactery of Positive Channeling' '''14,400 Staff of Eidolons 18,301 +1 Returning Shortspear Spell Storing 55,000' Instant Fortress''' Adventure Log Uncertain Whereabouts XP Received: 1,680 XP Final award Treasure Received: 1,365 GP, 5 SP, 5 CP 1 gp 2 days trail rations 100 gp 2 Lesser Rejuvenate Eidolon potions (midgame purchase at the Mystic Pearl) 1 gp Purchased holy symbol during leveling process 1 gp Purchased beginner's prayer book of Tanager 305 gp Loot Masterwork Longspear 50 gp Elaborate Necklace worth 50 gp 150 gp Three Cure Light Wounds potions 1,973 GP, 5 SP, 5 CP Total Loot Purchased: 1,000 GP Wealthy Living Style incl. a four story townhouse Sold: 35 GP Mystic Pearl normal speargun (lt. crossbow) Purchased: 375 GP Mystic Pearl Darkwood MW speargun 4 GP Mystic Pearl 20 Cold Iron speargun bolts Roaming Dead Total XP Received: 1,431 XP Final Award (903 EXP + 528 TXP, 48 days) Total GP Received: 1,696.33 GP (320 EGP + 848.33 Loot share +528 TGP, 47 days) Taken as (305 gp) spare MW Longspear + 1391.33 GP. Run Away XP Received: 1,323 XP Final Award (240 EXP + 1,083 TXP, 18 + 59 days) Total GP: 1,521 gp value ~ 1,421 GP, (10 gp) 1 Flask of Acid, (90 gp) Wand of Comp. Languages (6 charges) Mopping Up XP Received: 1,982 XP Part 1 (1367 EXP + 615 TXP) Treasure: 2,497 GP Part 1 (1800 EGP + 697 TGP) Initial payment of 50 GP and voucher for on alchemical item converted to AntiPlague (50 gp). 2397 gold payout. XP Received: 3,932 XP Part 2 (2,150 EXP + 81 days * 22 TXP) Aug 23rd Treasure: 4,825 GP Part 2 (2,800 EGP + 81 days * 25 TGP) Aug 23rd Spending 6 DMCs at fifth level on March 13th, 2013 XP Received: 5,040 XP (6 x 30 x 28) Make 6th level with Total: 15,388 XP Treasure: 5,580 GP (6 x 30 x 31) Spending 3 DMCs at sixth level on March 14th, 2013 XP Received: 5,280 XP (4 x 30 x 44) Treasure: 5,040 GP (4 x 30 x 42) Coils of Flame April 4th, 2013 to Nov 2nd, 2013 XP Received: 2,362 XP ( 30 EXP + 53 days*44TXP) May 26th, Total: 23,010 XP Received: 12,604 XP (5040 EXP +124 days*61TXP) Sep 27th, Total: 35,614 XP Received: 7,044 XP (3840 EXP + 36 days*89TXP) Nov 2nd, Total: 42,658 XP = Game: ' 22,010 XP' Treasure: 2,266 GP ( 40 EGP + 53 days*42TGP) May 26th Treasure: 11,382 GP (4810 EGP +124 days*53TGP) Sep 27th Treasure: 4,922 GP (2330 EGP + 36 days*72TGP) Nov 2nd = Game: ' 18,570 GP' Spending 3 DMC at 8th level on Nov 2nd, 2013 XP Received: 8,010 XP (3 x 30 x 89) Total: 50,668 Treasure: 6,480 GP (3 x 30 x 72) Spending 1 DMC at 9th level on Nov 2nd, 2013 to catch up with Elenka XP Received: 3,480 XP (1 x 30 x 116) Total: 54,148 Treasure: 2,670 GP (1 x 30 x 89) Allbright's Shadow Nov ??, 2013 - current Spending DMCs as an NPC to keep just ahead of the lowest character XP Received: 3,480 XP Treasure: 2,670 GP Nov 19th 1 DMC at 116/89 XP Received: 13,920 XP ' ' Treasure:' 10,680 GP '''Feb 21st 4 DMC at 116/89 XP Received: '''33,840 XP' Total: 105,388 XP ' ' Treasure:''' 19,980 GP '''June 1st 6 DMC at 188/111 Level Ups Level 2: Class: Cleric of the Stormlord Tanager BAB: +0 to +0/ +1 to +1 for the fusion Fort: +1 to +3/ +1 to +3 Ref: +2 to +2/ +1 to +1 Will: +4 to +6/ +4 to +6 Feat: none Features: Travel domain, Freedom subdomain, +10 ft base movement (mermaid), Agile Feet, Liberty's Blessing, Channel Positive Energy 1d6, Faint chaos aura, cleric spells and orisons, HP: +7 (d8-2) + 1 CON, no change for eidolon, total = 17 real, 11 temp. Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Cleric) +1 Int +3 (Old Total) = 6 (New Total) spent on Diplomacy, Heal, Perception Eidolon: unchanged Level 3: Class: Synthesist 2 ~ March 4th, 2012 BAB: +0 to +1/ +1 to +2 for the fusion Fort: unchanged Ref: unchanged Will: +6 to +7/ +6 to +7 Feat: Arcane Strike Spells: Guidance and Shield Features: (none) HP: +8 real = (d8-2) + 1 CON +1 FC; +9 temp = (d10-2) + 1 CON eidolon total = 25 real, 20 temp. Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Synthesist) +1 Int +6 (Old Total) = 9 (New Total) spent on Perception, Sense Motive, Knowledge Religion Eidolon: removed Imp Nat Armor, added Ability Increase STR, Gained Evasion Level 4: Class: Synthesist 3 ~ June 3rd, 2012 BAB: +1 to +2/ +2 to +3 for the fusion Fort: +4 to +6/ +4 to +5 Ref: +3 to +4/ +2 to +3 Will: unchanged Feat: n/a Ability: +1 CON for fourth level Spells: Breeze (cantrip) and Enlarge Person (1st) Features: Summon Monster II for SLAs HP: +8 real = (d8-2) + 1 CON +1 FC; +9 temp = (d10-2) + 1 CON eidolon total = 33 real, 29 temp. Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Synthesist) +1 Int +9 (Old Total) = 12 (New Total) spent 2 on Perception, 1 on Linguistics (Auran) Eidolon: re-added Imp Nat Armor Level 5: Class: Synthesist 4 ~ Aug 23rd, 2012 BAB: +2 to +3/ unchanged for the fusion Fort: +6 to +6/ +5 to +7 Ref: +4 to +4/ +3 to +5 Will: +8 to +9/ +8 to +11 Feat: Expanded Arcana (2 1st lvl spells, Feather Fall and Life Conduit) Spells: Haste (2nd) and Lesser Evolution Surge (2nd) Features: Shielded Meld (+2 shield AC and +2 saves) HP: +8 real = (d8-2) + 1 CON +1 FC; +0 temp = same HD as 3rd level total = 41 real, 29 temp. Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Synthesist) +1 Int +12 (Old Total) = 15 (New Total) spent 1 on Perception, 1 on Kn Planes, 1 on Use Magic Device Eidolon: +2 EVO pts: added claws(legs) and Improved Damage(claws) Level 6: Class: Synthesist 5 ~ March 14th, 2013 BAB: +3 to +3/ +4 to +4 Fort: +6 to +6/ +7 to +8 Ref: +4 to +4/ +5 to +6 Will: +9 to +9/ +11 to +11 Feat: n/a Spells: See Invisibility (2nd) Features: Summon Monster II => Summon Monster III HP: +14 real = (d8-2) + 1+6 CON +1 FC; +13 temp = (d10-2) + 1+4 CON total = 55 real, 42 temp. Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Synthesist) +1 Int +15 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) spent 1 on Perception, 2 on Fly Eidolon: +1 Ability Score (taken in CON), +1 STR/DEX, +2 Nat Armor, Eidolon: +1 EVO pts: Dropped +2 STR, added Resist(Fire(10)), Imp Nat Armor 2nd time, Reach(arms) Level 7: Class: Synthesist 6 ~ June 4th, 2013 BAB: +3 to +4/ +4 to +5 Fort: +6 to +7/ +8 to +9 Ref: +4 to +5/ +6 to +7 Will: +9 to +10/+11 to +12 Feat: Extra Evolution Spells: Resist Energy (2nd) Features: Maker's Jump HP: +9 real = (d8-2) + 2 CON +1 FC; +10 temp = (d10-2) + 2 CON total = 64 real, 52 temp. Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Synthesist) +1 Int +18 (Old Total) = 21 (New Total) spent 1 on Perception, 2 on Fly Eidolon: Devotion Eidolon: +1 EVO pts from table, +1 from Extra Evo: Dropped 1x ImpArmor, Dropped Reach Arms, Added Wingless Flight Level 8: Class: Synthesist 7 ~ Sept 27th, 2013 BAB: +4 to +5/ +5 to +6 Fort: unchanged Ref: unchanged Will: unchanged Feat: n/a Ability: +1 Cha at 8th level Spells: Greater Magic fang (3nd), Heroism (3rd) Features: Summon Monster IV instead of III for SLA. HP: +9 real = (d8-2) + 2 CON +1 FC; +10 temp = (d10-2) + 2 CON total = 73 real, 62 temp. Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Synthesist) +1 Int +21 (Old Total) = 24 (New Total) spent 1 on Perception, 2 on Fly Eidolon: STR and DEX gain +1, NA gains +2 Eidolon: +1 EVO pts from table, Added 1x Imp Natural Armor Level 9: Class: Synthesist 8 ~ Nov 5th, 2013 BAB: +5 to +6/ +6 to +6 Fort: unchanged Ref: unchanged Will: +5 to +6 Feat: Weapon Focus (claws) Spells: Black Tentacles (3nd) Features: n/a HP: +9 real = (d8-2) + 2 CON +1 FC; +10 temp = no change total = 82 real, 62 temp. Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Synthesist) +1 Int +24 (Old Total) = 27 (New Total) spent 1 Perception, 1 Kn Dungeoneering, 1 Linguistics (Terran) Eidolon: no change Eidolon: +1 EVO pts from table, Added Reach for 1 set of claws Level 10: Class: Synthesist 9 ~ Feb 21st, 2014 BAB: +6 to +6/ +6 to +7 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: unchanged Feat: n/a Spells: Evolution Surge (3nd) Features: Summon Monster V HP: +9 real = (d8-2) + 2 CON +1 FC; +10 temp = no change total = 91 real, 72 temp. Skill Pts: +3 = +2 (Synthesist) +1 Int +24 (Old Total) = 27 (New Total) spent 1 Perception, 2 Fly Eidolon: Multiattack Eidolon: +2 EVO pts from table, Added Rend Approval *Approval (08/23/2011) (jkason) Level 1 *Approval (11/06/2011) (Mowgli) Level 1 *Approval (11/06/2011) (Mowgli) Level 2 *Approval (03/10/2012) (perrinmiller) Level 3 *Approval (06/07/2012) (jkason) Level 4 *Approval (11/11/2012) (perrinmiller) Level 5 *Approval (10 Apr 2013) (Systole) Level 6 *Approval (07 June 2013) (Mowgli) Level 7 *Approval (3 Oct 2013) (perrinmiller) Level 8 *Approval (5 Feb 2014) (jkason) Level 9 *Approval (03 Mar 2014) (Mowgli) Level 10 Category:Approved Characters